live_a_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Wandering
Wandering (放浪) Is Sundown`s scenario in Live A Live. It is the shortest scenario of the game and takes place in the old west. Its cursor is a hand gun. Chapter Mechanics This chapters gameplay is based around setting traps as a timer of eight bells counts down. The faster one moves, the more traps they can set to get rid of O.Dio`s men. To set the traps after getting them, the player must give the found items to the various people in the Crystal Bar and have them set them. For each person, the time it takes to set a trap varies. Annie and Billy both have an item exclusive for their use, with the frying pan being for Annie, and the slingshot for Billy. After the eight bells ring, O. Dio will show up and, depending on how many traps were set, you will have to fight Dio along with (possibly) his goons. The more traps that were set, the less goons he will have. Fighting him alongside all of his goons is possible, however, though moderately difficult. Trap Items *Slingshot - Only Billy can set this up. *Carrot *Frying Pan - Only Annie can set this up. Also an Acessory. *Horse Dung *Shovel *Rope *Dynamite *Molotov Cocktail *Coal Tar Boss The boss of this scenario is O. Dio. He is the leader of the Crazy Bunch. He is not very hard to defeat, but care should be taken when facing him. It is best not to stand diagonal to him, as he will use an attack called Gatling Shots which will deal 999 damage upon contact. There are three possibilities for the amount of enemies faced in this battle. You can either... * Set traps and kill ALL of O. Dio's minions. * Sets a few traps, and have only a couple of minions assist O. Dio * Set no traps and battle O. Dio and the Crazy Bunch. The first method makes it easier against O. Dio, while the last method is difficult. Scenario Endings Bad End Achieved anytime during the chapter by simply getting a game over. Mad Dog Dead Achieved from killing Mad Dog in his last duel with Sundown. During the ending, Sundown will not meet up with Mad Dog, he will just ride his horse through the desert continuing to wander. Mad Dog Alive Achieved if you choose to run away during his last duel with Sundown. During the ending as Sundown is leaving, he will meet up with Mad Dog in a similar fashion as the start of the scenario, and here it is revealed he has tamed O. Dio in horse form. He will challenge Sundown to a duel, which Mad Dog quickly loses. After Sundown shoots his reins again, as he did at the start, he rides off as Mad Dog gives chase to O. Dio This ending also changes the final Good ending of the game. Gallery live_wallpapertile7.gif|The background tile for Wandering. Same if Sundown is your main character for the last chapter. lal sundown cpt.png|Promo art for Wandering, illustrated by Osamu Ishiwata. Category:Scenarios